No estoy solo
by OoO-Mysticroze-OoO
Summary: Pequeño fic sobre lo que piensa Sasuke después de la muerte de su hermano y lo que piensa hacer de su futuro. Donde la venganza ya no tiene que estar integrada, para asi poder regresar al unico lugar donde algunas vez fue feliz Konoha.
1. No estoy solo

**_Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE._**

**_Bueno esto es un pequeño fic dedicado a AnauchihaD, ya que me inspire en uno de sus dibujos ^^._**

**_Les dejo el link en mi perfil._**

* * *

**_No estoy solo _**

He cumplido todos los propósitos que he tenido en mente cada cambio y cada paso a la oscuridad lo he logrado. Sin embargo ahora estoy solo, mate a mi hermano, me aleje de mi mejor amigo y asesine a sangre fría aquella nueva compañera que ocupo un lugar en mi larga jornada.

Si estoy solo, sumergido en la oscuridad que yo mismo deje pasar sin ponerles barreras. Entre todos mis recuerdos pocos son felices, sino nulos.

Una sonrisa se asoma entre ellos junto a una mata de cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos azules. Mi mente vaga por ese recuerdo sin importarle nada… Naruto.

Me levanto de donde estoy y me voy, sin importarme los demás. Ellos a fin de cuentas me encontrarían. Trato de alejarme de esa sonrisa que me ataca y me reprocha todo lo que he hecho, las cosas que he dicho… mi adiós.

Pero el destino está en mi contra ya que siento tu chakra a pesar que no deberías de estar por aquí, y finalmente te encuentro abrazado a ti mismo con un gran sufrimiento en tu rostro. Por alguna razón esto hace que me duela la vista y me retiro ignorándote como siempre lo hacía, siento como tu chakra poco a poco disminuye y escucho claramente como Kakashi grita tu nombre, mi cuerpo reacciona solo. Te encuentras en el piso al punto del desmayo.

Corro en dirección opuesta a ti y me infiltro en el bosque, relajado por el suave sonido del viento pasando a través de las hojas. Definitivamente tengo que descansar; me es imposible pues aun en mi mente está la vivida imagen tuya desmayándote.

* * *

Mis pasos llegan hasta Konoha sin darme realmente cuenta, o así quiero pensarlo.

Tal vez el hecho de haber cumplido casi por completo todos mis objetivos me ha dejado tiempo para pensar, y al parecer eso no me es bueno pues recuerdo viejos momentos y todo lo que he pasado.

Llego al hospital y por una de las ventanas te localizo totalmente dormido; mi mirada es turbada por una imagen que nunca pensé ver. Aun dormido sigues llorando y tu cara no es de serenidad, es de completo dolor y desolación… igual que la mía.

Hasta este momento me doy cuenta que jamás he dejado de lado los lazos que son unen, solo los tapo como a un viejo trofeo para no recordarlo y no darle importancia. Pero en los días de soledad es cuando brilla con más fuerza y me obliga a recordarlo; saber que sigue allí.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me escabullo por la ventana ya que está abierta y no hay nadie; cierro por dentro y me coloco a tu lado… sigues llorando.

Esto me parte el alma y la máscara de indiferencia y odio que cargo desde que te conocí se hace añicos para dar paso a mi verdadero yo. Aquel que siempre quiso que su hermano no tuviera piedad con él y lo matara para que todo esto no sucediera, o aquel que desea incluso ahora poder regresar a casa y perdonar todo lo que ha pasado, como también quiere que lo perdonen. O tal vez solo un mundo donde no fuera necesario la existencia del poder y la fama que corrompe a las personas.

Pronto siento como las lágrimas también acuden a mí en un intento forzado de salir. Escapar de una vez de esos ojos que se han negado a dejarlas ir por tantos años, celosos de que conozcan el mundo.

No aguanto más y me aferro a ti, mi único amigo, mi Naruto y digo muy suavemente estas palabras:

_Dime qué hiciste._

_Dime qué cambio dentro de mí,_

_Para cruzar la línea entre tú y_

_Lo que me convenció._

-Sa… suke-

Me paralizo al escuchar tu voz y siento como unos brazos se ciernen a mi espalda. Y a pesar de todo no me separo de ti, al contrario te estrecho más fuertemente. Así nos quedamos por un rato llorando en silencio nuestras penas, muchas de ellas causadas por mi culpa.

Con pesar me separo de ti y me encuentro con esos orbes de color cielo, no puedo evitar sonreír y tú te sonrojas por ello.

Acerco mis labios y te dio un tímido beso que a pesar de ser solo un roce está cargado de todo lo que siento y he guardado por tanto tiempo.

Suspiro un Te quiero y desaparezco por la ventana dejándote lleno de intriga y preguntas sin resolver. Tal vez esperando ciegamente a que nos volvamos a ver.

Ahora siento que ya no estoy tan solo.

* * *

_**Bueno no se si debo continuarlo porque seria puro derramamiento de miel xDDDD.**_

_**Ustedes deciden ^^ ¿Lo continuo o no? O.O  
**_

_**Comenten plis xD y se los pagare con más yaoi xDDDDD.**_

_**Comenten y alimentaran a una yaoista en proceso creativo xDD.**_

l

l

l

v_**  
**_


	2. Siempre estare contigo

**_Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE._**

**_Bueno esto es un pequeño fic dedicado a AnauchihaD, ya que me inspire en uno de sus dibujos ^^._**

**_Les dejo el link en mi perfil._**

* * *

**_Siempre estaré a tu lado_**

Lo que me acaba de ocurrir no tiene nombre, recuerdo levemente el chakra de Sasuke recién cuando me desmaye. Sin embargo nada más; las palabras que me dijo Gaara me lastiman en lo profundo de mi ser, pues se que tiene razón.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo huyendo del trágico destino que nos depara. Hoy más que nunca sé que no quiero lastimarlo, por fin cedió a todo aquello que estaba guardado en su interior y no tuvo más opción que explotar. Tal vez no sea el más adecuado para regañarlo, pero si para buscarlo y darle a entender que lo comprendo.

Aquella vez que tuve mí último encuentro con Itachi, me puso a pensar en muchas cosas, y aunque no comprendo porque metió en mi cuerpo uno de sus cuervos, pareciera que además de cargar con su chakra, cargo igualmente con algunos de los sentimientos más fuerte que tenia hacia Sasuke.

Ya lo dijo la gran rana; yo combatiré a Sasuke. Pero ningún destino está escrito todavía, así que puede cambiar. Seguramente todos me odien por lo que voy a hacer, me es necesario irlo a buscar ahora que está cerca y también más vulnerable. No puedo permitir que nadie sepa a donde voy y menos Sakura, es demasiado riesgoso y no quiero que le pase nada a mi equipo, incluyendo a Kakashi-sensei.

Será una larga jornada, donde no sabré de nadie y ellos tampoco de mí.

Empezare a hacer la maleta, ya que hoy mismo me voy. Por suerte siempre tengo una de emergencia así que no será problema. Realmente partiría en este instante, pero no quiero dejar a todos a la expectativa de que me hayan secuestrado algo por el estilo. Tengo que dejarles un adiós.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ya es media noche y no hay nadie cerca.

Parto de la aldea con dolor, y con esperanzas de que sea la última vez que mi partida sea causa de polémica. Usare un de las tantas técnicas que Jiraiya-senin me enseño para cuando es necesario no dejar rastro. Así Pakkun no podrá rastrear, ni siquiera el mismo Ero-senin podrá pues según por lo que me dijo, es muy difícil pues es atraves de ranas.

Antes de partir mi mirada se dirige al hospital, e inconscientemente toco mis labios. Aquel beso que me dio Sasuke, fue el detonante de muchas cosas que ya sabía, pero que había guardado en lo más hondo de mi corazón al no sentirlas correspondidas.

Ahora me siento tonto, pero con las fuerzas renovadas pues ya no solo busco a mi mejor amigo, mi más grande rival. También busco aquel que comprende la soledad en la que he vivido, en los murmullos continuos y las expectativas de los aldeanos.

Busco a lo que no creyéndolo ya más importante de lo que era, tomo un nuevo sentido todavía más fuerte, más duradero y necesario. Busco aquel que espero me aclare las cosas y me diga sin temor, que es mi amado.

* * *

_**Anidimuka gracias mi vida pues aqui esta la conti. **_

_**La verdad que esta muy chiquita pero es como una pagina del diario de naruto xDD (Seeeeeee yo se que lleva diario xP)**_

_**Espero cometarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte :D.**_

_**Comenten y alimentaran a una yaoista en proceso creativo xDD.**_

l

l

l

v_**  
**_


	3. Siguiendo el sendero

**_Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE._**

**_Bueno ya se convirtio este Shot en un fic, espero que no sea tan largo como Herederos XP._**

**_En fin._**

**_A leer  
_**

* * *

**Siguiendo el sendero**

Tu rastro es claro y parecer ser que necesitas que te siga. Que ironía, recuerdo cuando hacías hasta lo imposible por estar lejos de mí, siento que descubriste lo mismo que yo; que no necesitamos y debemos estar juntos.

En un fugaz recuerdo pienso en la aldea, todavía no ha amanecido, sin embargo se que al alba todos estarán enterados de mi partida. Sakura empezara a gritar y Tsunade mandara a que me busquen, pero ya estoy muy lejos. Los anbu elite le dirán que es imposible rastrearme y Jiraiya confirmara sus resultados, posiblemente si regreso algún día, no creo que vuelva a enseñarme técnicas de viaje sin rastro.

Ya no estoy en el país de fuego, a pesar de que no he viajado mucho. No sé a dónde me quiera llevar Sasuke pero no importa, solo quiero estar cerca suyo; empieza a llover y me aterroriza el hecho de perder el rastro tan claro que me dejo, no me doy cuenta cuando un rayo alcanza el árbol en el que estoy, dándome una descarga eléctrica y dejándome inconsciente en el piso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lluvia comienza y con ello mi preocupación porque el rastro se borre, si bien Naruto está bastante cerca de mí, todavía no quiero que se de nuestro encuentro. Alcanzo a ver que algunos rayos tocan tierra y eso me pone alerta, la zona donde nos encontramos es bastante riesgosa con este temporal. Por mi lado no me preocupo pues se desviarlos, pero Naruto es otro caso.

Poco a poco su presencia se hace más escasa dándome a entender que está retrasado por la lluvia. Sigo con mi camino dejando pequeñas marcas para que no pierda el rumbo, realmente necesito llegar a un lugar seco y poder hablar con él en total calma.

No debería de haberlo besado en esa ocasión en el hospital, se que correspondes a mis sentimientos, pero yo como vil cobarde me fui poco después de eso. No fue uno de los actos más inteligentes que he hecho pero sentía otra presencia cerca y me tuve que ir.

No cupo en mi el gozo de saber que irías a buscar a pesar de todo lo que yo había hecho, eso me dio fuerza y deje que me siguieras dándote una soberbia invitación a que me siguieras de cerca hasta llevarte a donde realmente pudieras estar tranquilos. Nunca pensé que el mundo ninja fuera a cansarme de tal manera. Conozco casi todos sus secretos y ninguno amerita aplauso alguno, la historia se repite, llena de sangre y condenas.

Todos estos pensamientos son interrumpidos por el nulo movimiento que debería de provenir de detrás mío. Me concentro y no encuentro tu chakra por ningún lado. Me paralizo.

Al estar en mis propios asuntos internos no logro percatarme de que un árbol se ha incendiando a unos kilómetros de distancia, cerca de tu paradero. Es una histeria total corro lo más rápido hacia esa dirección, rogando por encontrarte entero y sin ninguna lesión.

El miedo me invade al ver el lugar vacio, con un poco de tu esencia impregnado en el. Tal parece ser que alguien te localizó, y ahora no sé donde te encuentras… no se qué hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malditos rayos y maldita la hora en que empezó a llover. Tristemente siempre que llueve me pasa algo malo, todavía recuerdo la batalla del Valle del Fin.

Despierto sobre algo mullido y en un lugar resguardado del frio. Reviso mi estado físico y me siento ileso y mas importante aun no estoy amarrado ni nada por el estilo. Ya estaba temiendo que Akatsuki me encontrara, mis sospechas son disueltas en el momento que veo entrar a una joven que parece de mi edad, su cabello es corto y de un azul un poco extraño y casi tan blanca como Sasuke, pero lo que más me llama la atención son sus ojos; tienen un intenso color purpura.

-Gracias por salvarme-ttebayo…pero ¿Quién eres?- creo que no estoy bien del todo pues me duelen las costillas, caí de mucha altura me temo. –Uggh-

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, que haces en medio del bosque en una tormenta eléctrica- su voz es seca pero ¿amable? No sé decirlo, se acerca a mí a revisar mis costillas, y me empieza a curar como lo haría Sakura-chan, también es una medico ninja.

-Lo siento, es que… no se jeje je. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-

-Un gusto. Yo soy Kioku No Michi; trata de estirarte un poco para saber el estado de tu costado-

Me estiro un poco y por suerte ya no me duelen, al ver que ya no presento dolor, se aleja un poco de mi y va por una bandeja con alimentos.

-Gracias, moría de hambre, por cierto ¿cómo es que me encontraste? Creí que me había caído el árbol encima-ttebayo- y realmente lo pensé porque sentí algo pesado encima, no era muy pesado pero si dolía.

-Yo no te encontré, fue él- Señalo a un bulto en la oscuridad, que de pronto abrió los ojos de un color sangre puro. No supe que era hasta que poco a poco se acerco.- Su nombre es Yoru, él fue quien te encontró. Cuando veníamos de regreso a causa de la tormenta, se puso encima para que una rama del árbol que se había caído no te aplastara- Era un dragón negro, pequeño pero un dragón al fin.

Estaba impactado, sabía que era imposible tener un dragón de mascota a menos de que fuera una invocación. –Realmente es un dragón- y a pesar de haberlo dicho no creía lo que veía.

-Sí, es un dragón y uno de los últimos que queda- de la nada sentí algo filoso y frio sobre mi garganta –Y si dices algo sobre él, tendré que matarte-

Estaba en grandes aprietos.

* * *

_**Anidimuka otro cap ^O^  
**_

_**Esto se pone interesante xD, pobre Naru solo despierta y ya tiene problemas. X(  
**_

_**Kioku No Michi significa= Camino de recuerdos y Yoru= Noche XD asi o más facil.  
**_

_**Espero cometarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte :D.**_

_**Comenten y alimentaran a una yaoista en proceso creativo xDD.**_

l

l

l

v_**  
**_


	4. En busca de lo perdido

**_Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE._**

**_Sorry las vacaciones me apagan el cerebro XP pero aqui traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia.  
_**

**_En fin._**

**_A leer  
_**

* * *

_**En busca de lo perdido**_

Realmente me estoy desesperando, ya no se qué hacer pues no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Me siento solo y no puedo pensar claro, simplemente estoy perdido en este rio de dolor que yo solo he creado. Al momento de casi lograr mi objetivo te pierdo en la inmensidad del bosque por mis juegos tontos, quien diría que por jugar una vez en la vida a la persecución, terminaría rastreando a mi perseguidor.

No recuerdo en qué momento empecé a amarte y necesitarte a cada momento sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberlo reconocido; llena mi alma de alegría y paz que hace mucho pensé que había perdido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tranquila- Diablos porque siempre me tocan las locas. No entiendo cómo es que tiene un dragón pero tampoco es para que me amenace- No diré nada, pero ¿cómo es posible que exista?-

Su mirada me asusta, es más que obvio que no confía en mí y aun así me pica la curiosidad de saber de dónde salió esa criatura.

-Cuando aun tenia clan, este tenía un jutsu capaz de materializar de por vida a cualquier invocación animal. Los que lograban dominar el jutsu podían usarlo con el contrato de su animal; mi contrato fue con los dragones que también eran muy utilizados en la época feudal, más que nada para apantallar. Cuando aniquilaron a mi familia por causa del rollo que contenía el jutsu, mi padre lo utilizo y me obligo a materializar a Yoru para que me cuidara. Después de eso, quemo el rollo y ordeno a Yoru a que me sacara de aquel lugar- su voz era fría y monótona, no parecía importarle la muerte de su familia.

Me quede pensando, si bien no me sorprendía la historia, sentí lastima por ella ya que a comparación de cierto azabache, Kioku no buscaba venganza ni nada de eso simplemente se limita a vivir. También recordé algo interesante de las invocaciones. –Kioku, de casualidad ¿Yoru no habla?-

-Nunca ha hablado, así que supongo que no, por otro lado parece que te están buscando. Hay alguien en el bosque que no deja de dar vueltas por el sitio donde te rescate-

¡Sasuke!, Sasuke me está buscando, me había olvidado. Todo es su culpa si no hiciera sus jueguitos tontos no me hubiera caído un árbol encima. De todos modos tengo que regresar al bosque y poder hablar de una vez por todas con él. Que le voy a hacer, así es el.

-Kioku, gracias por todo pero me tengo que ir. También gracias a ti Yoru- estaba a punto de salir pero… -Etto… no sé si esto te vaya a agradar mucho pero no tienes porque quedarte aquí. En Konoha hay mucha gente que te recibirá con gusta al igual que a Yoru- y contra todo pronóstico una risa sínica provino de sus labios.

-Aceptarme a mí y a Yoru, si claro. Como todos los días vez a un dragón porque no. Rechazo tu oferta, no voy a permitir que alguien nos haga daño, por mucho cariño y confianza que le tengas a tus amigos de la aldea siempre va a haber duda es sus ojos. Estoy bien aquí, gracias-

Suspiro -Bueno lo intente, de todos modos, te debo una así que si estas en peligro, usa este pergamino y vendré a ayudarte- se lo aviento y ella lo acepta, eso me deja más tranquilo y le hago una última pregunta. – En qué dirección debo de ir para encontrar a mi objetivo-

-Saliendo de aquí, como a unas 10 millas yendo en línea recta- con esto último deja de ponerme toda atención y lo tomo como una despedida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voy a medio camino y ya comienzo a percibir el chakra de Sasuke. Espero que esta vez no huya como es su costumbre y podamos hablar en paz, necesito decirle tantas cosas y preguntarle otras tantas. No sé que nos depare el destino y si realmente tenga que luchar en su contra, todavía me aferro a la idea de que nada pase.

Me pregunto cómo habría sido nuestra vida sin ser ninjas. Y realmente no me la imagino, supongo que todo tiene un porqué y hay que aceptarlo.

Ya estoy más cerca y siento con más claridad la ubicación del teme. Sigo divagando y no me doy cuenta de que él se acerca rápidamente. Por lo mismo casi me da un ataque cuando veo que alguien salta encima de mí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin percibo su chakra y se está acercando. Mi corazón se relaja y todo mi cuerpo también, jamás en la vida había estado tan ansioso. Ahora que lo pienso en cuanto me vea, van a empezar los reproches y todo lo que me merezco pero no quiero escucharlo aun así. Nunca me ha gustado que me echen la culpa de algo y menos si tienen razón.

Tengo que llegarle de sorpresa, JA como si eso fuera difícil. Ya casi esta aquí así que más vale agarrarlo desprevenido. Alcanzo a verlo y como siempre esta distraído, es perfecto, en un ágil movimiento corro lo más rápido hacia él y le caigo encima.

Qué bello es saborear la victoria. Mi dobe no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de gritar, que bueno que lo agarre de otro modo los dos nos hubiéramos golpeado bastante.

En mi regocije interno llego a escuchar como Naruto se queja de semejante susto. Nunca pensé que sería tan agradable escuchar su típico "Teme". Realmente lo necesito.

Y soy golpeado en la cabeza, "auch" fue lo único que emitió y boca y al voltear a ver a mi agresor, me encuentro con nada más y nada menos que un Naruto muy encabronado en primera fase de Kyuubi. Creo que si me pase.

* * *

_**Anidimuka otro cap ^O^ Gracias por leerme mujer ^^.  
**_

_**Voy a poner un link en mi profile para aquellos que no se imaginabana Kioku alli la van a ver ^^.  
**_

_**Kioku No Michi significa= Camino de recuerdos y Yoru= Noche XD asi o más facil.  
**_

_**Espero cometarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte :D.**_

_**Comenten y alimentaran a una yaoista en proceso creativo xDD.**_

l

l

l

v_**  
**_


End file.
